onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=Chapter 2 (4-23/23) |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating=12.4Video Reshearch Ltd. - Japanese anime TV ranking Vol. 43, 1999: 1999-10-18 ~ 1999-10-24 (Japanese) |rank=6 }} "I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King!" is the first episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Monkey D. Luffy is a young man determined to become the Pirate King. After a series of unexplained incidents he ends up sleeping inside a barrel which ends up being rescued by a passenger ship. The evil pirate Alvida invades the ship with her crew, including an enslaved boy named Coby. Luffy meets Coby and convinces him to fight for his own dream, no matter the consequences. Luffy takes to battle the crew using his Gomu Gomu powers, which he gained after eating a Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu no Mi. After beating Alvida with one Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Luffy and Coby set sail to find the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Long Summary Aboard a passenger ship, two sailors spot a barrel floating in the sea. The ship is hosting a formal dance for the rich passengers, and among them a pretty young girl (who later is revealed to be a main character) is invited to dance. Back outside, the sailors try to reel in the barrel and succeed in doing so when another sailor spots a pirate ship approaching. The pirate ship attacks with cannons, creating panic among the passengers. Among all of the commotion, the barrel rolls into the kitchen while the pretty young girl runs outside to see the attackers. The pirates board the ship, all except for the weak Coby. Alvida kicks Coby aboard the attacked ship after charging in herself. The pirates take all the passengers as prisoners to rob all their valuables while the pretty girl changes into pirate clothes and infiltrates Alvida's ship. Coby makes his way into the kitchen and finds the barrel. Three of the pirates discover Coby moving the barrel and before they can open it, Luffy breaks out of it, and accidentally knocks out one of the pirates, scaring the other two. They try to attack Luffy but are soundly beaten by him. They run scared from the kitchen with their fellow pirate while Coby advises Luffy to run before they return with reinforcements, but Luffy just claims to be hungry. Luffy then drags Coby into a storage room and starts eating apples. Coby explains that he was forced to work in Alvida's ship in exchange for his life, to which Luffy tells him to escape. Meanwhile Alvida is informed of the guy that came out of the barrel and makes a hole into the storage room thinking that it could be a bounty hunter going after her. Luffy asks about the fat lady that barraged in, angering her. Luffy takes Coby and jumps outside to confront the crew of pirates during which he displays his rubber abilities. Alvida notes that he ate a Devil Fruit and before being confronted by Coby, angering her even more. Alvida tries to squash Coby with her iron mace but Luffy takes the hit, being unharmed because of his rubber body. Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Pistol to send Alvida flying and later he demands the pirate crew to give Coby a boat so he can go to join the Marines, which are approaching the passengers' ship. The girl is escaping with her loot when Luffy drops with Coby and escape to sea. They set sail towards the island where Roronoa Zoro is being held prisoner. 4Kids Version The 4Kids Version of this episode was dubbed "I’m Gonna Be King of the Pirates" and aired on September 18, 2004. It had the Pirate Rap as opening and the Pirate Rap Instrumental version as Ending. It was the first episode to suffer editing, mostly line wise. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nami *Alvida *Coby *Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro Attacks Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Pistol *Gomu Gomu no Rocket Trivia References Site Navigation de:Ore wa Luffy! Kaizoku-Ō ni naru Otoko da! 001 001